The invention relates to a reinforcing cage for holding buoyancy-free hollow bodies used in the production of reinforced concrete hollow-body slabs and ceilings. This kind of reinforcing cage is known from the registered German utility model G 88 13 325.7.
Recently, buoyancy-free hollow bodies have been used for hollow-body ceilings, with said bodies no longer requiring anchoring against buoyancy in contrast to earlier systems. Instead, they merely need to be placed on the formwork or the lower reinforcement layer. The hollow shapes comprise hollow-body formers which are open on the bottom, e.g. ribbed expanded metal where the air can escape at the top.